


Dog on a Leash

by merryfortune



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, fem dom, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Akane and Shinya thought the possibility was too good to pass up with the symbolism in their work lives, so they decide to toy with it in their sex lives.





	Dog on a Leash

   Akane smiled impishly and it sent shivers down Shinya’s spine. He smirked though. He wished, briefly, that he had seen the transformation Akane had taken from wholesome young adult to the deviant of justice and naivety in front of him. He wished he hadn’t abandoned her and the team, but he had acquired too much heat from the murder of Makishima Shougo. He had to.

   Whatever, at least it meant that they get to make up for lost time. And that meant an escalation and rapid development in the ways they were socially entangled. They had dated and then they fucked, well, made love, now they were fucking. After all, they both had plenty of ideas thanks to all that time apart which had most certainly made the heart grow fonder. Though, the ideas conjured were a lot more risqué than Shinya had certainly envisioned; he hadn’t thought Akane to be of this sort of stripe, but it was always the quiet ones.

   Akane cracked the leash like it’s a whip. The sound echoed in the darkened room but Akane’s cybernetic enhancements to her room didn’t stir. They remained the same, dingy imitation of a glitzy, inner-city brothel. Shinya’s hairs rose on his arms. He licked his lips.

   “So, the safe word is… blue? Is blue good?” Akane asked.

   “Yeah, it’s fine.” Shinya replied.

   “You sure? You can suggest something else.” Akane insisted.

   Shinya waved his hand. “It’s fine. Blue it is.”

   “Alright.” Akane replied.

   She placed the leash down momentarily on her bedside table and carefully picked up the collar. She held it like it was some sort of artefact of great significance but then, once she locked eyes with Shinya as she began to wind the smooth, fresh leather around Shinya’s neck, it became nothing more than a tool for her pleasure.

   Akane carefully wound the straps around and pushed through the buckle. She hummed to herself. Her eyelashes flickering as she worked. Shinya grew hotter and hotter. He had a feeling tonight was going to be something else. Akane slipped her fingers under the straps; they brushed against his neck. She tugged twice.

   “How does that feel?” she asked.

   “G-Good.” Shinya’s voice cracked.

   Akane reeled back. “Feeling excited, are we?” she asked.

   “Yeah.” Shinya sheepishly admitted.

   “That’s how I want it.” Akane said and she rolled her shoulders back.

   The holo-cosplay she was wearing shimmered briefly and Shinya was given a glimpse of what was beneath; her exposed breasts and pale skin, her hip bones, and how gorgeous she was without all of the cosmetics. He licked his lips. It was a sight to get him ravenous.

   Akane lifted her head and her eyes brightened suddenly. “Oh!” she gasped. “I nearly forgot.”

   Shinya stiffened.

   Akane twisted around briefly and she delicately grabbed the nearly innocuous, magenta bag on her bedside table by its white straps. Shinya watched with careful observation. She rummaged around through it and crinkly, grey-white wax paper nudged up through the opening. Akane drew out a curious object and Shinya shifted nervously.

   “And where, exactly, is that supposed to go?”

   Akane giggled. “Isn’t it cute?”

   She paused and checked the device. It was a vibrator and a strange one at that. It came adorned with a long, fluffy tail that was silver with a white underside. It was rather canine-like. Akane gasped and seemed to have found its hidden “on” button. The animatronic tail began to wag. Akane then found two other speeds to go with it before turning it off.

   Shinya swallowed. “Yeah…” he hesitantly began. “Very cute.”

   “I thought it would be perfect for tonight since you’re my little doggie.” Akane teased.

   Shinya blushed.

   Akane pushed the device forward, “Well?”

   Shinya sighed. “Since you insist.”

   “Yay!” Akane cheered. “Well? Turnover. I’ll help you, darling.”

   Shinya’s face continued to redden. He thought himself experienced but Akane had weaponised her cuteness and it just melded so strangely with the fact that this was a sexual situation. It was difficult to reconcile, but he abided by Akane’s orders regardless. The bed creaked underneath him slightly as she turned around for her.

   Akane pulled a condom over the part of the vibrator that could be inserted. Shinya, meanwhile, tentatively prepared himself for the insertion. He had poured out a little bit of lubricant for himself. It was cold and sticky, dripped down him but he was helping him do the job to widen his entrance for Akane.

   Shinya lifted his ass slightly for Akane. She hummed as she gently introduced the tip of the vibrator to Shinya’s anus. She applied slightly more lubricant as Shinya gripped onto her bed’s sheets tightly. He grunted slightly with every centimetre Akane continued to gently insert into him. She held onto his warm, tense shoulder and hushed him soothingly.

   He sighed, almost out of relief, once the vibrator had settled rather sternly inside of him. The foreign object felt unusual within him, but he could get used to it.

   “Do you want me to test it?” she whispered.

   “Yeah.” Shinya croaked.

   “Alright,” Akane said and she fetched the remote control for it, “on three: one… two… three!”

   She pressed onto the first setting. The tail wagged slowly, and Shinya groaned. The vibrations were gentle but plentiful. He sounded more than satisfied with the product but Akane had faith that Shinya would grow bored or used to the current setting.

   “Do you want to try the next setting?” she asked.

   “Please.” Shinya not-quite-begged; it was too early in the scenario for begging.

   “Sure thing.” Akane eyes sparkled.   “So, that was beginner, now let’s try intermediate.”

   Her thumb glided on the switch as she shifted gears into the second setting. The buzzing that was emanating from the toy ceased momentarily only to jolt and grow furious. The vibrating that followed was more intense now. Shinya’s body tensed before relaxing to the stimulation. He groaned; a little longer this time, his voice drew out from his lusty mouth. He salivated slightly and took a breath; his chin lifting slightly. His body language most certainly suiting the more rapid flicking back-and-forth of the animatronic tail attached to the vibrator.

   “How’s that?” Akane asked.

   “G-Good.” Shinya’s voice caught on something, likely a lie.

   Akane could tell that Shinya was feeling a little more than good but she didn’t press it. She continued to thumb over the switch. The joy of new plastic was oddly satiating upon her digits.

   “Do you want to try the final setting?” she asked.

   “Fuck yes.” Shinya replied all-too-quickly.

   Akane giggled. She flicked the switch once more.

   Shinya attempted to ready himself for the upgrade, but he was still caught off-guard. He spat as he tried to suppress a groan. The buzzing filled the room and the vibrations filled the whole of his body. He relaxed and tightened all at once. His cock lifted in arousal against the flat of his toned stomach. He panted as he absorbed the pleasure of the vibrations and buzzing. This final setting was something else. It rocked the whole of Shinya from the inside out. 

   Akane turned it off and Shinya was visibly disappointed. He awkwardly shifted. The toy moving slightly inside of him. He got off the bed. Akane handed the remote to him.

   “I’ll leave this to you to use at your own discretion, yes?” Akane asked.

   “Sure.” Shinya smirked.

   “And now for the finishing touch. Then, we can really begin.” Akane said.

   “Sounds good, Mistress.” Shinya replied and there was a sexual venom to the notes of his voice; it sent a shiver over Akane’s skin.

   Akane reached for her compact. In preparation for tonight, she had tuned Shinya to its settings so now, she could put holo-cosplay on him, just like she could herself. She quickly clicked through the options and soon found what she was looking for: just a pair of canine ears, silver in colour, to perk up through his hair. It’d be cute. She selected her option and in a cybernetic twinkle, the option appeared atop of Shinya’s head.

   She glanced at him with a smile. He instinctively carded through his messy, black hair and the hologram flickered slightly with his interference. Akane clicked her tongue, so he cut it out. He put his hands back to his side and stood awkwardly. He still reverberated in the wake of that third setting on the vibrator.

   Akane continued to screw around with her compact. It was time for her to take off her holo-cosplay now. Up until now, she had been wearing an old-style police uniform which was sexed up for purposes like this. An all-too tight blue blouse and a very short pencil skirt with very tall heels. The reason for such an outfit being that their role play scenario was supposed to be of slutty police officer trying to break-in her new and often disobedient police dog. However, that hadn’t exactly arisen into their dialogues as planned. So, really there was no reason to keep wearing the ruse of her outfit. So, it vanished from her body, and she was wearing silky, powder blue panties. Only silky, powder blue panties.

   Akane grabbed the leash she had set down earlier, and also grabbed the riding crop which had been innocuously lying next to it, then walked to the centre of the room and paused. She snapped her fingers. Shinya stiffened, and he obeyed her non-verbal order.

   “Come on, let’s do this.” she said, too gleefully for Shinya’s liking.

   He set himself down. It was oddly humiliating to do so but he did, he sat like a dog. He placed his hands between his knees and squatted awkwardly; clenching his ass cheeks, lest his firmly stuck up there vibrator came loose. He was still holding onto the remote for it. Not to mention, he had to account for that tail too, so he had to keep himself slightly elevated as well.

   Shinya looked up at Akane and it was a weird perspective. He could see all the contours of her body from this angle and it certainly skewed them as being more generous-looking than if he was looking down at her. Though, it also made it look like she had puppy fat underneath her chin and jawline. Akane smiled.

   “Shall we start? Bark once for yes and twice for no.” Akane said with a deviant intent.

   Shinya licked his lips and there was a scant trace of red in his high cheekbones. “Woof.”

   Akane squealed and she bent down. “You’re so cute when you do what I want.”

   Shinya had no idea if that was supposed to be in character or not. That was, until, Akane leaned in and bit the lobe of his ear before whispering: “You’re absolutely allowed to be a bad dog, by the way.”

   Shinya nodded.

   Akane removed herself slightly. She knelt in front of Shinya, so they were eye-level. Oddly enough, it struck Akane in this moment that Shinya had such beautiful eyes; such a strong and steely blue. They were lovely. She caressed the side of his face lovingly. He closed his eyes with a flicker of his modestly long lashes. Shinya half bumped his cheeks against Akane’s palm, a nuzzle.

   “Good doggie.” Akane mumbled.

   Shinya growled. A strange, forced noise from the bottom of his throat. He turned his head and he bit Akane’s hand. Not strong enough to hurt her, not even strong enough to puncture or draw blood but strong enough to leave faint indentations. Akane, however, responded in character to this rebellious action.

   She yanked her hand away and falsified a cry of pain. Shinya rolled his eyes. His lips twitched. Akane stood up.

   “So much for being good, huh?” Akane said. “Well then, I suppose I will just have to demonstrate what happens to naughty dogs.”

   Akane drew the riding crop. For intimidating, she let it thwack lightly against her own palm once or twice before striking. She gave Shinya a gentle smack to his lower thigh. The knot at the top of the riding crop left a bright, red mark against the pale of his toned thigh. Shinya whimpered but Akane couldn’t tell if it was real or not. She dropped the riding crop out of shock.

   “It didn’t hurt did it?” she asked.

   “No.” Shinya shook his head but his traced over the mark nonetheless with his hand, examining it. “Well, it might bruise if you hit it again.”

   Akane bent down and picked up the riding crop. “Do you want me to hit you again?” she asked. “Wait, that came out… wrong?”

   Shinya leaned in. He kissed her cheek and then licked the spot. “Only if I’m naughty.” he replied.

   Akane’s eyes widened and blushed. She then resumed character. She pushed on Shinya’s shoulders playfully.

   “Down, boy.” Akane laughed through her words.

   Shinya, pouting, returned himself to his own personal space. Akane brightened.

   “Aww, thank you Pochi-”

   “Don’t you dare fucking call me Pochi. At least call me something sexy.” Shinya interrupted Akane.

   “Fine, fine, we’ll try again.” Akane replied then cleared her throat. “Good boy, Shin-chan. You can have a treat for that.”

   Shinya’s eyebrow twitched. “That is an improvement by a very small margin.”

   Akane laughed. “But does Shin-chan want his treat?”

   Shinya crossed his arms, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to. He also nodded. Akane allowed it.

   “A treat for Shin-chan it is.” Akane murmured.

   Akane leaned in and her hand grazed Shinya’s knee before planting itself there for balance. They both wobbled slightly. Akane kissed Shinya’s lips indulgently. She gave them a slight suck; Shinya didn’t kiss back. She pecked his cheek and gave his hair a ruffle with her other hand. Akane then drew back with a stupidly dreamy look on her face that Shinya found all too adorable.

   “Did Shin-chan like his treat?” Akane asked in a slightly babying voice but it was so sweet that Shinya permitted it; it felt like it had been a very long time since anyone could treat him such a way.

   “Woof.” Shinya replied. It was one bark for yes and twice for no, after all.

   “Aww! I’m so glad!” Akane replied and she fawned over him.

   Her touches were pure and genuine. But in the situation, nude and accompanied with toys, it was strangely electric and erotic. Her hands went through Shinya’s hair and fussed with the holo-cosplay ears. Shinya took a breath and his hands continued to curl around the remote. _Not yet_ , he thought to himself. He would tease himself with the trust of the vibrator’s settings a little bit more.

   “Now that Shin-chan’s behaving again,” Akane began, “we should begin with a little bit of dog training.”

   Shinya cringed. He really wasn’t certain about the dialogue in this role play.

   “In my _Dog Training for Dummies_ book, it said to let your dog get used to its leash by letting it get its scent all over it.” Akane mused.

   She put the riding crop down and picked up the leash in its place. She came in closer to Shinya. She could feel his warm breath skitter over her as it hitched in his throat. She readied the clip. She placed one hand on his shoulder and then briefly let the other float down his chest. Two of fingers trailed over the bump of his nipple.

   “Now? Is Shin-chan going to behave for Mistress as she does this?” Akane asked.

   Shinya harrumphed.

   Akane secured the clip of the leash to the clip on the collar. She smiled. She admired the sheen of the black leather and the silver studs. It was a very good and very enticing look against Shinya’s pale neck. She licked her lips. She couldn’t resist.

   She pecked his neck. Her lips right over the bud of his veins. She could feel the pulse of his blood and the warmth that emanated from him. Akane then pulled back and looked very pleased with both herself and her “pet dog”.

   “Very good boy, Shin-chan.” she said. “You’ve earned some playtime if you like.”

   “Playtime?” Shinya replied cynically.

   Akane huffed. She leaned in and cupped her hand to Shinya’s ear: “This is the part where you seduce me, idiot.”

   “Oh…” Shinya replied. “What do you want me to do?”

   “Mark your scent on the leash. Show off your dick. That sort of thing.” Akane said very plainly but such vulgar things did not suit her voice.

   Shinya blushed. “That seems very… stupid.” he said.

   Akane shrugged petulantly. “Well, I’m not skipping anything.”

   “Ugh, fine.” Shinya relented.

   Shinya lowered himself. Akane stood up. She let go of the leather handle of the leash. Shinya manoeuvred around the stiff, animatronic tail attached to the vibrator which was still tightly inserted into his anal cavity. He took a breath and a wave of humiliation washed over him as he wriggled about on the leash. Akane smiled in amusement.

   “Very good, Shin-chan.” Akane encouraged him but her amusement was still borne of how funny it was to see the stoic and handsome Shinya acting rather poorly like a dog.

   Shinya rolled over carefully. The tail pushed against the floor slightly and that pushed the vibrator up slightly. His back didn’t like the hardness of the floor nor the unusual rivet the leash presented. But, at least he had his cock in full view of Akane.

   Whilst they had been playing with the vibrator’s settings, he had gone fully erect, but the humiliating elements of their role play had caused it to go flaccid. He looked up at her, almost smugly. He wriggled slightly. Akane laughed as she lowered herself. She knelt next to Shinya.

   “Does Shin-chan want belly rubs?” she asked.

   “I was thinking a hand job.” Shinya replied.

   Akane licked her lips as she eyed up Shinya’s cock. “…Alright.”

   She placed both hands atop of Shinya’s chest. She could feel the beating of his heart. She traced circles on his skin. It was plenty flawed with cuts and scratches, even scars. As was the life of someone who had worked as an Inspector and Enforcer, on top of other forays into hardcore survival. Still, it was far sexier than beautiful, unblemished skin, in Akane’s opinion.

   Shinya let his head loll back. He stared at the ceiling. It was decorated, currently, in a way that was meant to imitate the dingy ceilings of most brothels or similar clubs that he had been in and out of for various reasons over time. It was coloured dark and scattered with synthetic cracks. He closed his eyes and let Akane nearly hypnotise him as she traced those looping, circular patterns on his chest and stomach. That was, until, she pinched his nipple. That caused his eyes to widen. And then, satisfied that she had stopped Shinya from falling asleep, Akane grasped his cock.

   Shinya was a somewhat long length; long enough to be proud of it, not that was. Akane fondled him lovingly before grasping him firmly. She let her fingers spider up and down his member. Shinya groaned. That encouraged Akane to take more authoritative action. She grasped him, again, then jerked him off nice and slow.

   Shinya groaned slightly. His penis hardened but not noticeably so. Akane didn’t mind. She was going slowly for a reason. Shinya’s clutch on the remote tightened. He took a breath. He was certain. Now was the time to flick the switch. So, he did. His animatronic tail began to wag, to Akane’s amusement.

   She puffed out her chest slightly. Her nipples hardened. Her signs of attraction and arousal were not as glaring as Shinya’s, but he had a keen eye. He had noticed such subtleties to her body language. He closed his eyes again though, so he could enjoy the moment unfettered as the vibrator worked softly inside of him and Akane worked softly around him.

   This went on for long enough until they were both truly in the mood. Shinya’s cock had hardened fully and Akane was more than hankering for something a lot more attentive to her and her needs and body. So, she ceased, and Shinya lifted himself slightly. Akane took the opportunity to pull the leash out from underneath but with the yank, came him as well.

   Akane smiled. There was a twinkle in her eyes. She was really enjoying this scenario. Shinya sighed. It was as adorable as it was humiliating for him as the sub in the delegations of roles in this scripted and prolonged sex.

   “You’re going to make me go back into character, aren’t you?” Shinya asked.

   “Yep!” Akane replied.

   “Alright…” Shinya replied.

   Shinya got to his knees and drew closer to Akane. There was a hungry look in his eyes. Akane’s heart skipped a beat and soon, almost breathlessly, she found herself pinned between Shinya and her bed. Shinya’s leash still loosely wrapped around her hand.

   Shinya licked Akane’s face. At first, he was tentative. Akane was slightly stunned but it was an almost awed look. She smiled. Shinya took the hint. he licked her ravenously until the left side of her face seemed to drip with his saliva.

   “Shin-chan must love his mistress a lot…” Akane murmured.

   “Shin-chan loves Mistress a lot.” Shinya echoed back to Akane.

   His voice was deep and gravelly. A warm feeling of flushed arousal swirled through the pit of Akane’s stomach. She could feel her pussy moisten. Her underwear clung her hips weirdly now; it had been for a while now. But now, it was an inescapable feeling. Her legs kicked slightly as she tried to prepare herself in case intercourse was moments away.

   Shinya lowered his face to Akane’s belly. He licked her skin and toyed at the waistline of her panties. He sniffed her. Akane stiffened with arousal. He pawed at the waistline, above her thighs.

   Akane blushed. “It’s a shame… Shin-chan’s mistress is a pervert.”

   “Shin-chan already knows.” Shinya replied as he began to remove Akane’s panties. “After all, this dog can smell when his human’s on heat a mile away.”

   Akane laughed. This was ridiculous, but it felt a lot better now that she was being given oral.

   Shinya tore off Akane’s panties almost wildly. He discarded them with a flick. After that, he thumbed over the remote to his vibrator and set it down having changed its setting. Then, proceeded to eat out his girlfriend. He ate at her vagina with vigour. He licked and lapped earnestly. He grunted and groaned. Akane pressed herself against the bed. She would give the occasional thrust and her toes would twitch. She couldn’t believe how skilful Shinya was with that tongue of his. He kissed her labia and explored the ridges within. He pressed gallantly unto her clitoris. Akane moaned.

   Akane wrapped her legs around Shinya’s face. He smiled as his mouth continued to go through the motions of pleasuring Akane. He even kissed the inner of her thighs and kissed her belly in quieter moments to draw out Akane’s lust. He toyed with her breasts, even. Thumbing over her nipples in rhythm to how his tongue mapped the inner of her vagina. Akane panted.

   The room had grown insatiably warm. There was a musky smell clinging to the air now. Shinya and Akane were panting. Hot and sweaty.

   Shinya lifted his head from between Akane’s legs. He continued to keep her pinned; almost like a guard dog.

   “And what would my perverted Mistress want next?” Shinya asked, boldly.

   “Her orgasm.” Akane replied, hard-toned with a feral look in her eyes.

   “With pleasure.” Shinya said.

   He took a moment. He got up and Akane lifted herself onto the bed, so she could get comfortable. Akane toyed with her whip and would occasionally glance over to Shinya as he fiddled around with the box of condoms and the bottle of lube. Her eyes would follow the pendulum-like swinging of the leash which was still clipped to the collar Shinya wore. Were it not for the tailed vibrator up his ass, he would look conventionally sexy. Shinya tore open a condom and hastily donned it.

   Shinya hefted himself onto the bed. It creaked. It had been creaked a lot lately. There was an almost definite correlation to how noisy Akane’s bed was with how noisy she and Shinya were as lovers. Shinya had also brought the bottle of lube with him as well as that mischievous little remote that controlled his vibrator’s setting.

   He squirted a generous amount onto his digits and then paused to admire Akane’s body. She had freckles here and there which were faint. She was still new to the job, so her skin hadn’t grown raw and flawed yet, but he could see where scars might one day come through. Still, for now she had what one might call an ideal, female physique: slender and pale with adorable hips and a decent breast size.

    Akane relaxed on the bed. Her chin jutting out over the hill of her hands where she rested. She shifted slightly so that she could acknowledge Shinya. There was an innocent yet wholly perverted look in those darling eyes of hers.

   “Well?” she prompted.

   “Well, what?” Shinya asked.

   Before Akane could response, Shinya placed one hand on her hip and gave her a thrust. Akane squeaked but settled into the movement. Shinya almost bowed down to her. He gave her a smattering of kisses across her lower back. They were quick and chaste. Then, he drew back. He took a breath and slowly fingered her anus with index finger which was coated generously in cold lube.

   Akane sucked in a breath suddenly. She bore the preparation hardily. Her breathing would cause her back to arche and dip. She would hold dearly onto the bed, but she would also groan pleasurably. So, Shinya slipped in a second finger. As he did so, he decided that she had grown used to the feeling of his fingers, he decided to ask her: “Can I?”

   “Absolutely.” Akane replied, breathless.

   Shinya smiled curtly. He took a breath and steadied himself. He aligned his erect cock with Akane’s gaping and prepared anus. He took a moment to appreciate the vibrations inside of him. He also took a moment to appreciate Akane. Then, he slid his cock in with ease.

   He moaned as he did so. He closed his eyes and lifted his head. Akane shivered beneath him; her skin prickling with goose-bumps. He held onto her gently. He gave a tentative thrust whilst his body reverberated with the intermediate setting of the remote control.

   Shinya drew back slightly and glanced at the remote control. He thrusted Akane again. This time her hands spasmed in front of her as she clutched onto the pillow beneath her. She panted, tongue lolling even though Shinya was supposed to be the canine in the scenario. Shinya paused. Akane groaned, irritably.

   Shinya felt the swish of air above his tailbone and he internally confirmed that he wanted the third setting. So, he reached for the remote. As he did so, Akane gave a harsh yank of the leash. Shinya choked. The collar rasped against his neck and left raw, red marks. Akane gripped tightly onto the leather of the leash.

   “Did I say my doggie could stop?” Akane asked in a low, almost threatening register. “Is he being a naughty boy? Am I going to have to discipline him?”

   A jolt of fear, a strange brand of fear diluted by arousal and awe, jumped down Shinya’s spine upon being asked that. Akane continued to grip the leash tightly which kept Shinya in place, which was very close to her. He breathed heavily.

   Shinya licked his lips. “Woof.”

   Akane waited a moment, just in case Shinya wanted to add a second woof after a tantalising beat but none such noise was uttered. She smiled. It made sense though. Of course, Shinya would want to play the disobedient dog. He was that kind of man after all.

   “Very well then.” Akane said. “First, I’ll revoke your remote privileges. Hand it over.”

   Shinya groaned. Akane yanked on the leash again. She was slightly gentler this time, but the collar still rasped against his neck. Shinya grabbed the remote hastily and handed it over like Akane had instructed. Akane admired it and fiddled with it. She didn’t change its setting from intermediate.

   “I’ll decide when you deserve it.” Akane said, rather uppity.

   Shinya growled but he played along, ultimately. He tensed slightly. He steadied himself and began to thrust unto his girlfriend once more. She melted underneath him. She grew steadily warmer and looser with every action he took. Though, her hand did not uncoil from either the leash or the remote. The vibrator continued to wag and buzz, and Shinya knew he needed that next setting. However, with that fate in Akane’s hand, he knew he ought to behave and perform well for that privilege.

   Akane moaned. She glanced over her shoulder and watched as Shinya’s eye bore into her lower back. He held onto her with clutches that were almost delicate. She huffed. Her mind was vaguely somewhere else. After all, sex was a type of bliss that emptied her nearly everything but pleasure, but she was still certain of one thing. Her hand tightened over the loop of the leash.

   “Harder!” she moaned as she yanked on the leash.

   Shinya’s head bobbed as he was forced closer to her. He was growing too used to the harsh sensation of the leather clawing against his neck, nearly choking him. He licked his lips as he pressed himself onto her. The bed creaked. Shinya kissed the tip of Akane’s shoulders.

   Akane smiled mutedly; her face mostly hidden by her hands but partially from her blush. Shinya’s kisses began as sweet and chaste. They were light upon her skin but then, as she felt his hands pushed underneath her and clasp her breasts, they began to deepen. He nibbled here and there. He gnawed on her shoulders and licked her spine. He worked hard to ensure that there was balance between the marks on his skin. If his neck was going to be red and raw, it was only fair that Akane had her rightful share. Besides, it was hid duty as a dog to make it known who his mistress belonged to and a hickey would suffice where humans had a lack of smell.

   Once Shinya was satisfied that there were at least a few pink marks on Akane’s back and shoulders which might manifest later as a purplish bruise, he drew back. He began to rut her. His movements were ravenous. Before his thrusts had been rhythmic and balanced. Now, it was as though part of him had become unhinged. He was intermittent and fast. Akane’s breaths quickened with every impact of Shinya’s cock sliding in and out, teasing her lips and occasionally penetrating as he deep as he could in these short bursts of energy.

   Every moment of this evening had led to now. It was all beginning to build and the energy in the room was desperate. Akane could feel it inside of her. Her heart pounded. She took erratic bursts of pain, but it was pleasurable. She thumbed over the remote. Her skin was slick with sweat and she stank of Shinya. She could the hairs on her arms raise. Her body ached with pleasure. Yet there was a peculiar tingle inside of it. It had been there since the beginning. After all, it was the tingle of arousal but now, it was something else. It was something to be released.

   With every thrust, Shinya knew he was getting closer. Not just to his orgasm, but Akane’s. He could read it in her body language. The way she tensed and loosened in rapid shifts of sexual paradigm. He smiled to himself as he felt the heat of his own arousal. He was so close. He could feel it the prickles along his shoulders as he thrust as hard as he could with all the broken momentum he had built.

   Akane clenched her eyes tight. She could feel Shinya slow with his otherwise impressive work. She held tightly onto the remote. She thumbed over it. Teasing not only Shinya, but herself. Just a little longer, just a little longer: she thought repeatedly like a mantra to herself in the midst of hazy panting.

   “Do it.” Shinya growled.

   “I am in charge here!” she shouted.

   Akane attempted to thrust herself upwards but her arms gave out beneath her. She failed with a rather awkward flail. In her uncontrolled movements, her thumb glided upwards on the switch. Shinya stiffened. Akane’s eyes opened. She hadn’t meant for that. There was a moment in which neither of them knew exactly what to expect as Akane could have turned it off and then Shinya felt it.

   The vibrator jolted. The tail wagged on its highest setting. Shinya’s eyes widened and there was a moment, where there was a grandiose flash of light and he saw stars. The vibrations and buzzing filled the whole of the room. The sternly planted vibrator worked as hard as it could.

   Shinya released. He moaned. His whole body ached as he was pleasured from the anal cavity outwards. The condom caught it all but Akane caught the feeling. She groaned.

   “Naughty dog…” Akane mumbled.

   Shinya panted. He drooled, even. He continued to thrust. Akane squeaked. Surprised. She thought Shinya would have savoured the moment, but she was quickly proven wrong as Shinya continued to rut at her. His thrusts were slowed but still excited, like he was on heat.

   Akane moaned. She held tightly onto the pillow. She closed her eyes, but it felt like they had rolled back, and she was dazzled by well-deserved, swirling phosphenes. She felt her release; it was a gushing feeling that both relaxed her and made her feel like her heart was racing a million miles an hour. She moaned again, long and drawn out; embarrassingly so. Her body ached. The arch of her back softened, and her legs felt gelatinous.

   Shinya drew back. He thrusted her one last time and then sat on the back of his calves. The vibrator continued to whirr at its highest and most exciting setting. Akane sighed.

   “Do you want me to turn it off?” she asked.

   “…Yeah.” Shinya replied.

   Akane fiddled with the switches. When she turned the vibrator off completely, the silence that followed was palatable. Neither had realised how annoying it was, or loud.

   “Do you think the neighbours heard us?” Shinya asked.

   “…Yeah.” Akane mumbled.

   Her head flopped forward into the pillow. Now she was red for a different reason. Shinya sighed. He stretched out his shoulders. He was going to be very sore later but for now, he would simply enjoy it. He also removed the vibrator from his anus. That was an odd experience. He felt a rush of air where there shouldn’t have been. He also felt extremely loose.

   He wasn’t sure where to put it. He glanced around. He hadn’t noticed before but Akane’s ass was quite red now. He smirked to himself.

   “Um, where should I, uh…?” Shinya murmured.

   Akane reluctantly lifted herself from the bed. Her movements were sloppy and sluggish. She grabbed the bag nonetheless. Shinya noticed that the bag had a brand or store name on it, Flirt.  

   “In here…” Akane mumbled, sleepy.

   Shinya dumped the toy in the bag. Akane, not bothered to return it to the table, placed it on the floor. Shinya then stretched out next to Akane. He laced one arm over her and she snuggled in as the little spoon. As soon as she did so, Shinya felt a change of pace in her breath. She fell had fallen asleep immediately. He rolled his eyes but toyed with stray strands of her hair. Sex always took a lot out of her. Shinya didn’t mind. It suited her. Even after a night like this one.


End file.
